


License to Thrill

by Lopithecus



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Day 5 Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: "Buck knows it’s the wrong thing to say as soon as a smug smile appears on Eddie’s face. 'Oh really?''Don’t.''I’m just that hot am I?''Eddie,' Buck warns, on the verge of laughing.'Irresistible Diaz.'Buck shoves him away when Eddie leans forward, puckering his lips in a teasing way. 'More like annoying Diaz.""
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772758
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	License to Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 for the Buddie First Kiss Week. It’s been a hot minute since I’ve written “steamy” kissing so please excuse the awfulness of this.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Day 5 - Hot & Sexy

It’s not exactly a situation Buck has thought he’d find himself in. One minute he and Eddie are talking and, admittedly, flirting, as they sat on Buck’s couch and the next Eddie is kissing him. It’s not like Buck is going to complain. Quite the opposite actually. He’s been wanting to kiss Eddie for ages now, so as far as Buck is concerned, he’s currently in Heaven. Still, that doesn’t change the fact that Eddie has some explaining to do. Although, Buck realizes, that line of thought is hard to think about when Eddie has his tongue shoved down Buck’s throat.

Buck reluctantly pushes Eddie away gently by the shoulders, groaning at the loss. Eddie looks at him, offended, and probably hurt, but Buck has to ask this. “Eddie, shouldn’t we talk?”

“We can talk later,” the older man says, trying to lean back into Buck to continue kissing him. 

Buck holds him back even though all he wants to do is keep kissing him. “But, isn’t this important?”

Eddie shrugs, looking the perfect picture of nonchalant. “Yeah, but right now I don’t want to think about what we are doing and just do it.”

Buck really can’t argue with that so instead of answering, he dives back into kissing Eddie roughly. He licks at Eddie’s bottom lip and when Eddie immediately opens up, he slides his tongue into Eddie’s mouth. Eddie moans, using his hand on the back of Buck’s neck to pull him closer, leaning back and allowing Buck to hover over him. Buck feels him up, gliding his hand up the side of Eddie’s torso and feeling the tight muscle underneath his t-shirt. He would love to get it off him but Eddie’s hands are distracting in his hair and his tongue exploring the inside of Buck’s mouth is even more distracting.

Pulling away briefly to suck in a breath of air, Buck takes the opportunity to shuck off his own shirt, yanking it unceremoniously over his head. It catches on ears and he can hear Eddie laugh who then reaches up and helps Buck out of it. Buck feels his entire face heat up in embarrassment but Eddie is dragging him back in and kissing his neck. With another groan of pleasure, Buck shifts, slotting himself in between Eddie’s legs. 

“Do you,” Buck pants. “Want to do this right now?”

Eddie licks a stripe up Buck’s neck, nipping at his pulse point, and making Buck shiver. “Yes but,” he sits back, biting his bottom lip, “I have to pick up Christopher soon. I don’t want to rush this.”

Buck grimaces at the mention of Christopher, feeling awkward in the current position he is. Sighing, he slowly sits up and rubs a hand down his face. “I almost forgot.”

“Sorry.”

“No, don’t be,” Buck is quick to say. He doesn’t want Eddie to ever feel like he needs to be sorry for being a dad. “Christopher should always be your top priority.” He shoots Eddie a reassuring smile as he reaches for his shirt and pulls it back on. “Rain check?”

One of Eddie’s eyebrows raises. “Well, I was hoping we could still make out until I had to leave at least.”

Buck chuckles, amused. “I would love that, Eddie, I really would but I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself if we continue.”

Buck knows it’s the wrong thing to say as soon as a smug smile appears on Eddie’s face. “Oh really?”

“Don’t.”

“I’m just that hot am I?”

“Eddie,” Buck warns, on the verge of laughing.

“Irresistible Diaz.”

Buck shoves him away when Eddie leans forward, puckering his lips in a teasing way. “More like annoying Diaz.”

They both sit there laughing at their ridiculous antics for a few seconds before sobering quietly. “Talk when I get back?”

Buck doesn’t comment on the fact that Eddie just assumes it’s okay to come back to his apartment with Christopher. It’s always okay in Buck’s book, enjoys having the two of them around, and welcomes them with open arms and home. “Maybe after more making out.”

Eddie huffs a laugh, standing. “You’re so ridiculous.”

“I’m sorry,” Buck says, standing as well. “Who’s the one who just called themselves ‘Irresistible Diaz?’” He points to himself, smirk in place. “And you’re calling me ridiculous?”

Shaking his head and looking at Buck through his eyelashes, Eddie laughs and shoves at Buck playfully as he makes his way to Buck’s door. “I’m going to pick up my kid.”

Buck follows him. “Okay, ‘Irresistible Diaz.’”

Eddie groans. “God, I’m not going to live that down now, am I?”

Buck shakes his head, grabbing the door as Eddie steps out into the apartment building hall. “Nope, not at all.”

With another head shake and amused smile directed at Buck, Eddie says goodbye and walks away. Buck shuts the door, his own happy smile shining on his face, looking forward to when Eddie returns.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
